


Благо Республики

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bureaucracy, Comedy, Court, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Суд, Юмор, бюрократия, комедия, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Асока может уйти из Ордена джедаев. Но не из Великой армии Республики.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	1. Chapter 1

Энакин летел по корускантскому променаду и пытался успокоиться, чтобы не придушить ненароком пару адмиралов. Не то чтобы он их во что-то ставил, просто не хотел потом распинаться перед Советом, потому что в этом состоянии уж их-то передушил бы точно.

Близорукие тупые идиоты!

Энакин, конечно, не надеялся, что ему дадут похандрить на Корусканте, но втайне рассчитывал на пару-другую пресс-конференций, куда его зашлют чинить репутацию Ордена. Однако, стоило Асоке уйти, как сзади тут же нарисовался Оби-Ван и, обронив вялые сожаления, напомнил, что сама себя Асока из реестра не выпишет. А джедаи, схорони их всех Республика, стояли на довольствии у адмиралтейства.

Поэтому вместо пресс-конференций Энакину пришлось идти и исполнять свой джедайский долг. Генеральский, то есть, но тупые вояки не знали разницы.

Адмиралтейство бесстыже пряталось за зданием Сената и тысячей казенных кораблей. Было черным, как сингулярность, и таким же ненасытным до бюджета. Насчитывало этажей пятьдесят и занимало комплекс в три гражданских квартала.

Энакин уже был там, когда принимал клонов, а потом еще пару раз, когда приходилось их списывать. Новые обычно прибывали с Камино уже с документами, так что процедура была упрощена до минимума, да и той занимался Рекс. В последний раз Энакин лично давал показания по делу Крелла, которые не желали брать по почте. Все-таки не хотелось, чтобы Республика забыла героя.

Сейчас ему повезло: даже толпы не было. Когда вошел, по экранам как раз пустили повтор открытых материалов из зала суда, и какая-то желтокожая экзотка подбивала досье на Оффи. Снова руки зачесались придушить болотную гадину.

— Ох, мистер Скайуокер!

Довольный сержантик даже на месте подпрыгнул, чтобы отдать ему честь. Пока отдавал, так и косил три своих гранских глаза с него на экран и обратно.

Энакин хмыкнул. Ну да, ну да. Они же теперь звезды, Йода им батюшка, а война, мать их, — драное телешоу.

— Я по вопросу вывода коммандера Асоки Тано из реестра. Может, есть какой-то типовой документ?.. — Энакин многозначительно покосился на сержанта. Когда он говорил, поклонник ему даже в рот заглядывал. Может, прокатит, и парнишка за него сам все сделает? Тогда получится поскорее сбежать к Падме, чтобы не взорваться прямо здесь, не разбираясь в правых и виноватых.

Сержантик и вправду уткнулся носом в терминал. Энакину только и оставалось, что хмуро пялиться в головизор. Через пару минут перед ним на столе лежал документ, и Энакин всей душой хотел уже подмахнуть его, чтобы поскорее улететь домой и запереться с женой до утра. В Ордене так и скажет, что задержали чиновники — Орден сам ни рожна не разбирался в бюрократии.

«…оформить кадровую перестановку в легионе с сохранением коммандером Тано занимаемой позиции и назначением стандартного размера оклада, равным нормативу, закрепленному согласно положению «О Великой армии Республики» от 13.5.30…»

— Это что? — Энакин толкнул документы сержанту.

— Заявление по стандартной форме, — гран хлопнул тремя глазами сразу. — А что еще?

— Заявление на отставку.

У грана глаза на лоб полезли. Буквально: его глазные отростки презрели тяготение и сейчас тряслись где-то над бровями.

— Но ведь это же дезертирство!..

— Какое дезертирство? — Энакин прокрутил между пальцами меч и остановился на мысли, что уже скоро весь этот цирк закончится. — Она была джедаем и военнообязанной, а теперь она не джедай. Вы ведь сами смотрели новости!

— Но внутренняя иерархия Ордена джедаев не имеет отношения к Армии Республики! Коммандер Тано дала присягу и обязана находиться в распоряжении штаба до окончания войны и списания в запас.

— Коммандер Тано несовершеннолетняя!

— В подзаконном акте о присяге нет указания на порог зрелости.

Энакин проскреб по мечу ногтем, меч завибрировал. Ему хотелось сделать этим мечом салат. Нет, не из капусты.

— Да вы просто опьяневшие от власти штабные трусы…

Перед глазами стояла багровая пелена, он уже не хотел сдерживать ярость. Терминал перед ним задрожал, подскочил и стукнулся о стол, едва не отдавив грану пальцы. Нелепый пучеглазый идиот пялился на него в благоговейном слепом ужасе.

Энакин вдохнул. Выдохнул. Вспомнил, что где-то в Силе есть покой и схоронил испепеляющий взгляд за непробиваемым фасадом генерала-героя. Гран икнул и сжался.

— Если вы так настаиваете, то мы можем инициировать разбирательство!

— Да уж смогите.


	2. Chapter 2

— Нет, они там совсем края потеряли!

Асока носилась по гостиной Падме, как переклинивший дроид, и вытаптывала дорожки в бабушкином ковре. Бесилась уже шестой час, окончательно перепугала прислугу и разбила в мозаику две расписных вазы.

Зато Энакина отпустило.

Он смотрел на нее и наглядеться не мог. Ухмылялся, будто Совет дал ему магистра и разрешение на брак с Падме; Асока шипела и костерила бюрократов. Его девочка. Вернулась.

Пока собирали материалы дела, с планеты ее, разумеется, не отпустили. В храм она отказалась возвращаться наотрез, а в Ордене не предусматривали выходного пособия, так что в ее карманах было так же пусто, как в мозгах штабного сержанта. Вот Асока и ютилась со вчерашней ночи у них в гостиной — злая и взбешенная на оба суда сразу.

— Сто тридцать жестянок им в задницу, когда это вообще кончится?!

Энакин отзвонился Шпильке еще в стенах адмиралтейства. Она узнала про новый суд и сначала расхохоталась, а потом проревела на их с Падме плечах полночи. Утром пришел Оби-Ван, скривил губы и передал от Совета их глубокие сожаления с таким видом, что все безошибочно поняли, куда он лично желал бы их засунуть. Потом повинился, что не может остаться, и улетел дальше приносить демократию галактике.

Асока уперла руки в бока и подошла к окну. С высоты квартиры виднелись и сенат, и адмиралтейство, и суд. Лучшее место, чтобы высказать о них все, что за эти дни накопилось на языке.

— Эти блаженные идиоты сами хоть понимают, как рушат основы Республики? Как ломают все, за что мы боролись?

Энакин согласно хмыкнул. Даже Оби-Ван бы тут не кряхтел морализмом в бороду и не возражал.

У Падме затрепетали ресницы, щеки налились румянцем, возбуждённо сжались кулаки. Энакин постарался забыть о причине прекрасного зрелища, чтобы так сильно не ревновать к Республике.

— Это противоречит самой идее демократии! — поддержала она. — Энакин сделал правильно, что довел дело до суда. Я изучила материалы, которые прислал адвокат. Произошло наложение законов, наслоение военного права на гражданское. Наш случай — первый прецедент, так что это все просто глупое недоразумение! Республика не может использовать неточность в правовом поле как повод для принуждения! Я уже переслала адвокату свои идеи, и на суде мы разобьем их требования по всем статьям как ничтожные и не имеющие силы в просвещенном гражданском обществе!

Падме сдула челку со лба; её глаза горели. Энакин ревновал. Асока тяжело вздохнула.

— Да ясно-понятно, что меня отпустят, — раздраженно отмахнулась она. — Но ведь сам факт! Факт абсурден! Как можно в Республике такое допустить?

Падме пожала плечами, опустила в истоптанный ковёр горящий взгляд.

— Демократия!


	3. Chapter 3

На заседание трибунала они пришли все вместе: Энакин, как старший по званию, Падме, как госнаблюдатель и почетный член, Асока и адвокат.

Адвокат, правда, с самого начала казался растерянным. Гособвинитель — тоже, но откашлялся и быстро с этим справился. Когда все расселись по своим местам, а Асока встала на привычный кружок в центре, начался процесс.

За первые несколько минут Энакин не въехал в происходящее. За последующие несколько — тоже, но их адвокат что-то говорил, а Падме улыбалась, и Энакину казалось, что это хорошо. А потом пришел черед гособвинителя, и Энакин проснулся в момент, когда он сцепился языками с госнаблюдателем.

То есть тогда, когда какой-то штабной ублюдок с поставленным канцеляритом цивильно имел на публику его жену.

— То, о чем вы говорите — бессмыслица, — как могла, отбивалась Падме.

Волосы в высокой прическе растрепались, макияж поплыл в порыве страсти.

— Великая армия Республики не может быть бессмыслицей, госпожа сенатор, как не могут быть бессмыслицей наши законы, принятые с высокой подачи канцлера и, в вашем лице, сената.

Он смотрел на Падме со снисхождением, словно не сенаторшу в угол загонял, а ребенка трепал по затылку. Энакин бы даже позавидовал тому, как ловко у него выходит, если бы руки не чесались выбить зубы.

— Законы теряют силу в поле иной юрисдикции, и защита прав несовершеннолетних целиком и полностью покрывается гражданским кодексом и конституцией!

— Гражданское право, как вы справедливо заметили, есть инструмент гражданского судопроизводства, и я попросил бы вас, уважаемый наблюдатель, занять свое место и не путать суд безграмотным смешением понятий.

Энакин покосился на адвокатика. С тех пор, как Падме прорвало, их доблестный защитник только раз на нее глянул, улыбнулся и лениво завазюкал по деке пальцем. Та подозрительно жужжала в тональности светового меча.

Говоря начистоту, Энакину не нравилось, что Падме опять во все это влезла. И вообще адвокат слишком быстро дал ей слово. Хорошо хотя бы, что Великая сила в лице судьи не позволила пустить сюда журналистов.

— Мое место там, где ущемляется свобода! И я, как представитель сената, облеченный правом законодательной власти, протестую против неверного толкования Гражданского кодекса прав и свобод, в коем явно указано на его равную силу для каждого разумного гражданина!

— Если вас интересуют процессуальные вопросы, вам следовало подать заявку на процессуальный процесс, где вам, госпожа сенатор, в установленном порядке объяснили бы толкования принятых сенатом законов.

— Республика является демократическим государствам и любые ее законы не могут противоречить принципам демократии!

— Что есть принципы демократии, должно быть установлено на отдельном слушании, не имеющим отношения к полномочиям военного трибунала.

— Принципы демократии есть аксиома и заключаются в свободе воли!

Асока переминалась с ноги на ногу; она явно замучилась и хотела усесться прямо на пол, скрестив ноги. У самого Энакина Сила искрила перед глазами. Он пересекся с Асокой взглядом. На него дохнуло скрученными в мыслеобразы матами; и Асока с Энакином как-то вместе дошли до мысли, что цивильная жизнь — вот такая, как эта! — гораздо дрянней войны. И если хочется надирать сепам задницу, то перед Орденом отчитываться необязательно.

Энакин призадумался. Мысль, по сути, была здравой.

Асока ехидно ему улыбнулась, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Ну да, ну да… Это будет лучшей наградой за всю нервотрепку — сдирать с нее три шкуры на учебке, а перед Орденом отбрехиваться, что все находится в рамках протокола!

— Тихо, — судья наконец обрубил склоку между Падме и гособвинителем. Стукнул по кнопке, и в колонках тюкнуло молотком.

— Согласно пятому пункту статьи шестой положения «О Великой армии Республики» от тринадцатого пятого тридцатого, а также прецеденту, имевшему место быть тринадцатого пятого двадцать первого, заключающемуся в принятии на военную службу и приведению к присяге двухсот тысяч несовершеннолетних клонов наемника Джанго Фетта, суд отклоняет иск генерала Энакина Скайуокера в снятии присяги с коммандера Асоки Тано.

Энакин закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться от абсурда. Вот она, их хваленая демократия!

— Но ведь прецедент не соответствует иску! — не осталась в долгу Падме. — Коммандер Асока Тано не является биологическим клоном!

Судья с каменным лицом нажал на кнопку еще раз. Снова тюкнуло молоточком.

— Согласно Конституции Республики, все признанные разумными расы, подрасы и виды граждан Республики равны перед законом, независимо от пола и происхождения. Суд принял к сведению информацию о несовершеннолетии коммандера Тано, с коей, в соответствии с гражданским законодательством, была снята эмансипация, налагающаяся согласно дополнению к пункту двадцатому статьи восьмой пятого параграфа республиканского закона «Об основных гарантиях прав ребенка» от девятьсот шестьдесят третьего первого восьмого до Ресинхронизации. Согласно пункту двести двадцать шестому параграфа седьмого закона «Об Оборонительной армии» от тысяча пятьсот сорок шестого седьмого восемнадцатого до Ресинхронизации, вышестоящий командир, коим является генерал Энакин Скайуокер, получает временное опекунство над коммандером Асокой Тано на время проведения боевых действий или до тех пор, пока коммандер Асока Тано не вступит в совершеннолетний возраст согласно приложению «Джент» к Гражданскому кодексу прав и свобод Республики.

Энакин уже не мог сдержать нервной, бешеной ухмылки. Какой же бред! Асока стояла спиной к нему, грудью к судье и прятала лицо в ладонях: тоже пыталась не расхохотаться.

— Но это же недемократично!

С судьи наконец спала каменная маска. Он опустил взгляд к Падме, бровь поползла вверх.

— Все принятые военным судом решения обусловлены благом Республики.

Падме трясло, от прически остались одни воспоминания. Энакин ее такой любил, хоть по ночам иногда и казалось, что приходится делить ее любовь с Республикой. Благо Республики доминировало над Падме.

— Таким образом, суд не признает тождественность службы джедая и военной службы? — подняла голову Асока.

Энакин прокрутил в голове ее фразу, шире распахнул глаза и вдруг понял.

Он вдохнул глубоко-глубоко, ощутил себя самым счастливым в галактике и больше не смог дышать. Это ведь прецедент! Он сможет уйти из Ордена, быть с Падме, и никто слова ему не скажет, чтобы отобрать у него легион!

Асока лыбилась на судью во все тридцать два зуба.

Его девочка!


End file.
